Book 6- The Masters of the Phoenix
by MioneMione
Summary: CH 4- Harry arrives at school only to find out his dream has come to life, he attempts to stop the dream from entirely coming true without the consent of Dumbledore who had no choice but to do something that will affect Harry forever...
1. Crashed

Harry Potter Book Six  
  
The Masters of the Phoenix  
  
Chapter One  
  
The crash  
  
Ever since Harry's arrival at the Dursleys 15 years ago, things were slightly out of the ordinary in the Dursley house. Vernon and Petunia Dursley did not like Harry at all because he was a wizard. Harry grew up not knowing about his parents life or that he was famous until the day of his 11th birthday Rubeus Hagrid came along to take Harry to buy a weird list of school supplies. His first year was his most exciting because it was not everyday you find out that you're a wizard.  
  
Harry and his friends Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger has been getting into a lot of adventures every time they entered the school. In Harry's first year he and his friends fought to save the wizard world by keeping the Philosopher Stone out of Voldemort's hands. Voldemort was a wicked wizard that has lost his powers from a backfire in his attempt to kill Harry. They went through the Chamber of Secrets, saved a prisoner of Azkaban, Harry even went through a tournament that was arranged by the Goblet of Fire that could have taken his life, and finally his fifth year and the Order of the Phoenix which was one of the most terrible battles against Voldemort Harry has ever seen.  
  
Each time the year ended at Hogwarts Harry had to stay with his dreadful relatives the Dursleys, and every night Harry thought of his wild adventures with both Ron and Hermione. He really wanted to go back to Hogwarts, it was his favorite place to be.  
  
*  
  
It was July 31st nighttime, and Harry laid in bed staring at the ceiling wondering if he was going to get a letter from his friends Ron, and Hermione for his birthday. He sighed and looked over at Hedwig's cage, she stared back at Harry.  
  
"Bored aren't you?" he asked Hedwig.  
  
His owl remained silent, and Harry sighed once more, turned on his side and drifted away to sleep. He could hear a beautiful voice in his head humming happy birthday to him. A little tear streamed down Harry's cheek, his heart was about to shatter into a million pieces because that voice was from a very special lady he was longing for. His mother.  
  
*  
  
Harry heard a tapping sound in his sleep. He tried to wake up but he just couldn't. The tapping sound began to get louder, this woke Hedwig up. She stared out the window and saw a tiny little owl tapping at it. Hedwig was angry, that little owl was Pig and he was too energetic for the liking of Hedwig, she started to screech. Harry's eyes suddenly jumped open. He got up and looked at Hedwig screeching and fluttering in her cage near the window. He hushed her fearing that her cries would wake the Dursleys from their snores. He walked over to the cage and opened it, Hedwig started to quiet down as Harry started to pet her on the head. He heard the tapping sound again and looked out the window, it was Pig. So, he opened the window and Pig fluttered in and collapsed on Harry's bed. Hedwig turned her back to both of them.  
  
"Don't get jealous, Pig's just delivering a letter," Harry whispered, Hedwig ignored him.  
  
Harry walked over to Pig who fell fast asleep. He carefully took the letter from Pig's leg trying not to wake the tired owl. Harry was happy because it was a letter from Ron, perhaps he's asking Harry to come over to his house again. Harry read:  
  
Hey Harry  
  
I hope Pig is not giving you a hard time! Do you want to come over tomorrow? We're going on a road trip on Friday. My dad won't stop bellowing about the new 'car' he has. He's really into the Muggle world, perhaps he should stay with the Dursleys instead of you having to deal with them. Well send your reply with Pig or Hedwig. Pig's been flying a lot lately and I wouldn't be surprised if its tired right now.  
  
I'll expect your reply tomorrow, and if the Dursleys won't allow you to go we'll still come pick you up, lets say around noon, I still have to pack.  
  
See you Your Friend Ron  
  
Ps. My dad's itching to try out the new car, so we won't be travelling by Floo Powder this time.  
  
Harry laughed a little, just as he thought Ron invited him over again. What type of car does Mr. Weasley have this time he thought. He would send a reply to Ron but its nighttime and he didn't want to disturb Hedwig which was now fast asleep in her cage, and Pig who didn't move an inch from when he landed there. Harry walked over to his bed and picked up Pig, he placed Pig on one of Harry's pillow and moved Pig to a little night stand. Finally Harry gave a great big yawn and laid his head on the one pillow left. He looked at the tiny sleeping owl and petted him.  
  
"Thanks Pig." Harry said to it. He yawned again turned over and went to bed. The night was rather peaceful and Harry dreamt about riding in a flying motorcycle across the sky again.  
  
*  
  
'KNOCK! KNOCK!' Harry was still asleep, even snoring away. Hedwig was fast asleep in her cage, and Pig looked as if he was dead. The door suddenly slipped open. A red head boy stood at the mouth of Harry's room, he stared and even laughed at Pig and Harry sleeping, it was Ron Weasley.  
  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY!. Harry?" he called.  
  
Harry didn't bother to get up he turned his back to Ron. Suddenly Ron felt the earth shake. It wasn't the earth at all, it was just Mr. Dursley stampeding down the hall.  
  
"I say there boy.. Hurry up and get out of my house!" Vernon Dursley hissed.  
  
"I'm sorry sir, but Harry won't wake up," Ron gritted.  
  
"Well it's not my responsibility to wake the boy up in time to meet people like 'you'! Just hurry up and get him out of here!" Vernon answered hotly. He stomped off.  
  
Ron was left to figure out a way to wake Harry, the simple shoving him is just too boring, but perhaps. He looked at the water dish in Hedwig's cage, Ron smiled and walked over to it.  
  
"Alright Harry, I'll wake you up the hard way!" Ron said loudly, Harry started opening his eyes, suddenly the water spilled on his face. Harry jumped out of his bed. "What! What! Where am I!" he shouted extremely frightened. Ron laughed so hard and loud.  
  
"WHAT'S GOING ON UP THERE!" Vernon yelled extremely angry, he started racing up the stairs, this frightened both Hedwig and Pig out of their sleep. Harry and Ron looked at the door and saw Vernon as red as a lobster.  
  
"Sorry Uncle Vernon. It won't happen again-" Harry started to apologized because he's never seen Mr. Dursley so angry.  
  
"-It's one thing to make one of your 'friends' to set foot in my house, but it's another thing to be squawking everywhere like a banshee! IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR THINGS OUT OF HERE IN THE NEXT FIVE MINUTES! YOU WILL NOT HAVE A HOME TO COME BACK TO!" he screamed.  
  
Harry was use to these particular threats, he knew that Uncle Vernon would never put Harry out the house because they made a deal with Albus Dumbledore, and the Dursleys all feared Sirius Black which is Harry's Godfather.  
  
Vernon Dursley stomped out of the room and down the stairs again, the floor stopped shaking as Vernon moved further away.  
  
Harry and Ron sighed and looked at each other, they began to laugh a little more then. They were interrupted by the squawks coming from Hedwig, she was eager to get out of the stuffy room and get some fresh air. As for Pig, he was so happy to see Ron, even Ron missed the little owl.  
  
"All right Harry? No water went up your nose did it?" Ron asked.  
  
"No- not really," he replied. He got his things and started to trot downstairs towards the front door.  
  
"Goodbye Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia!" Harry shouted out.  
  
All he heard was grumbles coming from the living room where Vernon was sitting. Dudley wasn't home, he went over to his friends house at the time. Harry walked out to the new car that Mr. Weasley had gotten.  
  
"Wow." Harry muttered as he gazed at the car in amazement.  
  
"I know isn't it beautiful?" Ron asked Harry.  
  
Harry nodded and felt as if he could drool at the sight of the car. It was silver and the latest kind of its class, the Nissan Infinity. Everything was automatic, you couldn't even tell if it was on or off, the engine was running silently, but Harry could hear the air conditioning blowing inside the car.  
  
Ron opened the car door and Harry could feel the cool air.  
  
"Come on Harry or we're going to be late, my mum's waiting on us," Ron said to Harry.  
  
Harry went into the car, the seats were so comfortable, and the temperature was rather cool and comfortable.  
  
"Hi Harry, like my new baby I call her. Betsy!" Mr. Weasley said interrupting Harry's daydream about owning one of these cars one day.  
  
"Oh-it's a. very. VERY nice car," Harry replied a little disoriented.  
  
They drove off to the burrow. Harry was in deep thought about the year that will be beginning in a few days. The car started to lift up into the air.  
  
"So Harry!" George Weasley called interrupting Harry from his thoughts again.  
  
"Yeah?" Harry responded.  
  
"Heard you became the captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team! Congrats! I wish we were still at Hogwarts though." George said on behalf of his brother who was sleeping beside Ron.  
  
"Daddy what does this button do?" Ginny asked. Before Mr. Weasley could answer Ginny pushed the button all of a sudden the car started speeding in the air.  
  
"GINNY WHAT DID YOU DO!" Fred shouted awaken from his sleep.  
  
"I dunno! I only pushed a button!" Ginny cried out. The car went extremely fast.  
  
"HOW DO YOU STOP THIS THING!!!" Harry yelped.  
  
"I'M TRYING! I'M TRYING!" Mr. Weasley shouted pushing every button. He pushed a red one. Suddenly the car stopped in mid air.  
  
Everyone stopped screaming.  
  
"I told you not to enhance this stupid car!" Fred snarled.  
  
"Why did we just stop in mid air?" Ron asked.  
  
"Can you move the car daddy?" Ginny questioned.  
  
Suddenly an owl flew up to the car window near Fred. He opened the window and took the letter from the owl's left leg.  
  
"I think that's Hermione's owl." Ron muttered, he grabbed the letter from Fred.  
  
"HEY IS THAT ANYWAY TO TREAT YOUR BROTHER!" Fred grunted. Ron ignored Fred.  
  
Ron read.  
  
Dear Ron and Harry  
  
I'm at the burrow and right now I'm seeing a car in mid air above us. Who's stupid enough to ride a car in mid air in broad day light! I hope they get arrested! Mrs. Weasley is really upset to see a car over the house too, anyway I hope to see you soon. The car would hopefully be gone by time you two get here.  
  
Your Friend Hermione  
  
Ron gulped.  
  
"Dad." he called.  
  
"What is it?" Mr. Weasley replied.  
  
"We're over the burrow." Ron answered.  
  
Everyone looked out the window and saw both Mrs. Weasley and Hermione looking up at the car.  
  
"ARTHUR WEASLEY! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING! GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!" Mrs. Weasley screamed.  
  
Arthur started to whimper by Mrs. Weasley's angry voice.  
  
"Hehehe! HI HONEY!" he called down.  
  
Harry's head was out the window.  
  
"Harry? HARRY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING UP THERE!" Hermione yelled.  
  
"WE'LL EXPLAIN LATER!" he shouted he stuck his head back in the car. "We better get down before muggles spot us."  
  
"Dad are you listening!" George yelled.  
  
Arthur Weasley was busy concentrating on the buttons on the car.  
  
"INNY MEENY MINY MO." he chanted. He closed his eyes and pushed a yellow button, suddenly the car started racing down to the ground.  
  
"Wrong button!" he laughed. The car crashed in the garage. Everyone was frightened.  
  
"What a ride." Ron said a little crazed up.  
  
"Let's not do that again." George said. Everyone agreed. Harry got out of the car and looked at it. It certainly did not look the same way when he first saw it at the Dursleys. Suddenly Percy barged in.  
  
"MY AWARDS!" he cried out. He ran to his smashed trophy from the Ministry of Magic. He started sobbing. Fred and George then got out of the car.  
  
"Don't worry Percy we weren't scratched," Fred comforted.  
  
"You? YOU! MY TROPHY! IT'S SMASHED TO HELL!" Percy cursed.  
  
"What? You're not even worried about our safety?" George asked shocked.  
  
"MY POOR TROPHY!" Percy cried out.  
  
"WHAT ABOUT MY POOR FAMILY!" Fred asked a little upset.  
  
Percy ignored them and kept sobbing.  
  
"It's just a stupid trophy Perce." George muttered.  
  
"Besides it doesn't even have your name on it!" Fred hissed.  
  
"To Weatherby From Crouch." George laughed.  
  
Mrs. Weasley ran inside the garage.  
  
"Good heavens! Is everyone ok?" she asked shaken up.  
  
Hermione ran in and hugged Ron and Harry. "Don't you ever do something so foolish again!"  
  
The front passenger seat car opened and Ginny fell out. "I'd like a large hamburger and a small order of fries." she mumbled.  
  
Mrs. Weasley cried out. "OH MY POOR BABY!" She picked up Ginny. Ginny looked at her mother and gave a twisted sinister smile. "Santa Claus? You need to lose a few pounds." Ginny muttered very disorientated. Mrs. Weasley blushed at the remark. "Uh, she's really delirious let's go inside now dear." Mrs. Weasley took Ginny inside.  
  
"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING DRIVING IN THE AIR! IN BROAD DAYLIGHT!" Hermione snapped.  
  
"Come on Hermione! Quit nagging besides we could have lost our lives!" Ron said hotly.  
  
Hermione slapped him on the head. "That's my point!" she cried. She hugged him and started to sob.  
  
"It's ok Hermione.. We are safe none the less." Harry said trying to find words to comfort her. She looked at him and leaped in his arms.  
  
YOU'RE SO FOOLISH!" she cried out. Harry looked at Ron. "What do we do with her?" he whispered. "Let's bring her inside," Ron answered. They walked Hermione inside to cool down. George, Fred, and Percy went inside arguing.  
  
"Hello? Little help here." Arthur Weasley called out. He was stuck under the wheel. Crookshanks' the cat walked up to Mr. Weasley and licked his face. "Oh boy." he muttered.  
  
*  
  
Harry and Ron were sitting with Hermione in Ron's bedroom. She was still a little shaken up.  
  
"Hermione you're making such a big deal out of this," Ron said slightly annoyed.  
  
"I'm not. You could have been killed today," Hermione replied with her hands on her face.  
  
Harry didn't know what to say.  
  
Hermione slowly looked at Harry with red sore eyes. "How's. how's your scar doing?" Hermione asked.  
  
"It's fine thanks," he said speechlessly. He felt really bad for worrying Hermione like that, he hated when she cried. He got up and looked out the window. "Hermione." he called.  
  
"Yes?" she answered.  
  
"You don't need to worry about us, so don't cry please?"  
  
She paused for a second. "I'm sorry."  
  
"No it's ok. I just don't like to see you cry."  
  
Hermione smiled. "Thank you Harry."  
  
"Well isn't that touching," Ron said sarcastically.  
  
Hermione hit him with the pillow. "You prat! Have no emotions do you?" she laughed as well.  
  
Harry looked back at them having a pillow fight. He started to laugh as well, he was so happy to have friends like Ron and Hermione. Harry once again got lost in thought. What's in store for the Hogwarts year at hand?  
  
~*~*~  
  
(To be continued. This story will NOT be continued if I don't get the right amount of reviews, oh lets say 3 at least.) 


	2. Going to Hogwarts

Harry Potter Book Six  
  
The Masters of the Phoenix  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Going to Hogwarts  
  
(Oops I almost forgot, Harry Potter and the Characters AND the concept of book five, AND WHATEVER ELSE I'M MISSING OF IN TERMS OF INFO BELONGS TO NONE OTHER THAN J.K ROWLING! (cough, cough!) there HAPPY! But hey this story is MINE! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA (COUGH! COUGH!) I really go to stop doing that)  
  
Harry spent the rest of his summer at the burrow with Ron and Hermione. They couldn't go on the road trip again because the car needed fixing. Harry didn't mind though, it was rather fun watching George and Fred invent prank stuff, and Percy having a fit and reminding them of his smashed trophy. Ginny was feeling a lot better after her mother took care of her, and Mr. Weasley was busy fixing his car.  
  
It was two days until Harry and his friends were back on the train to Hogwarts for new lessons and new adventures. Ron and Hermione were waiting for Harry at the front door.  
  
"MUM! WE'RE LEAVING!" Ron shouted.  
  
"TAKE GINNY WITH YOU!" Mrs. Weasley shouted from the kitchen.  
  
Ginny was sitting on the stairs sheepishly smiling at his annoyed brother Ron. "Ugh. Fine you can come." he growled. Ginny made a big smile.  
  
Suddenly Harry ran down the stairs. He had on a regular blue T-shirt and black jeans. Ron was wearing a black T-shirt and blue jeans, and Hermione was wearing a brown skirt and a white shirt. Ginny had on a pink shirt with a baby blue skirt.  
  
"Are you ready?" Harry asked out of breath.  
  
"Yes. Hey Ron-" Hermione called.  
  
"-Yeah"  
  
"Aren't we using floo powder?"  
  
"We ran out, and my mum forgot to buy some so my dad's finished fixing the car and offered to drive us."  
  
Harry and Ginny were too scared to drive in a car with Mr. Weasley after the crash.  
  
"Don't worry, my dad's cautious now! Besides that broken leg taught him to be careful on the road AND in the air," Ron reassured.  
  
The door swung open and Mr. Weasley stood there with a big fat smile on his freckled face. "Well guys are you ready to go?"  
  
Everyone slightly nodded still a little shaken up by Arthur Weasley's driving.  
  
"Alright! EVERYONE IN THE CAR!" Arthur said excitedly.  
  
~*~  
  
Everyone was in the air conditioned car looking out the window and praying that they make it to Diagon Alley alive! Arthur decided to drive on the road since he didn't fix the flying part of the car.  
  
Harry was relieved that Arthur decided not to fly in the air, the view on the road was fine enough.  
  
"So let's see. We need The Standard Book of Spells Grade 6, Brewing the ultimate potions (A beginner's guide), Defence Against the Dark Arts Grade 6, Beyond the stars Grade 6, A guide to Transfiguration edition 6, The nature of things book six, Care of Magical Creatures Grade 6, Hogwarts A history Grade 6, and of course for me The world of Arithmacy book 6," Hermione said. "Oh wait there's one more."  
  
Harry was too busy remembering all the books he needed for class for his sixth year he didn't even hear what Hermione said about the last book.  
  
"WOW! DID YOU HEAR THAT HARRY!" Ron shouted.  
  
Harry was still staring out the window wondering about his sixth year. It was the first time Harry was afraid to return to the wizard world because his enemy Lord Voldemort still continued to rise into power! It was only a matter of time until Voldemort reins the dark side again.  
  
"Harry? Harry what's wrong?" Hermione called.  
  
Harry still didn't pay attention, his eyes were fixed on the passing stores but his mind was somewhere else. His scar wasn't reacting. Perhaps Voldemort would not return to power. Or worse maybe the scar wasn't 'working' to warn Harry of danger.  
  
"Harry are you listening?" Ron said a little worried.  
  
Maybe it's time to write Sirius a letter, Harry thought. He was extremely worried, his scar wasn't alerting him of danger, but Harry still felt a feeling of fear in his heart like he was walking into danger.  
  
Finally Ron tapped Harry on the shoulder. He flinched and looked at Ron.  
  
"Sorry. What were you saying?" Harry asked in a tired voice.  
  
"Harry are you all right?" Hermione asked. Harry looked at her. Her eyes were concerned, perhaps she knew what Harry was thinking about. "Wha?.. Oh! Sorry I was just thinking about something," Harry answered. He looked at Ron. "What. were you saying Ron?"  
  
Ron gave him a peculiar look. "Are you feeling all right?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine."  
  
"Ok. Well, you wouldn't believe what book we're getting! It's called The Quidditch Student Tournament! WE'RE LEARNING QUIDDITCH HARRY!" Ron shouted excitedly.  
  
Harry's heart skipped a beat.  
  
"It says here on the paper that the Quidditch book teaches you the rules, even cheats like the Wronski Feint!" Hermione added.  
  
"I. I can't believe it!" Harry said with disbelief.  
  
"It's true! Maybe I'll sign up as beater since Fred and George are gone!" Ron said.  
  
"I want to be a chaser!" Hermione added.  
  
"I wanna be a chaser too!" Ginny replied.  
  
"Harry?" they all called.  
  
Ever since Harry was the coach of the Gryffindor Quidditch team he is put under a lot of pressure to train the team. It seems tough, but accepting his friends is harder.  
  
"Um." Harry couldn't bare to answer.  
  
What if his friends did not have what it takes? Now he has to decide between his friends and the reputation of the team.  
  
"I have to see you guys in action before I can make a decision," Harry finally answered.  
  
Everyone nodded and went back to their conversation about the Quidditch course. Harry took a deep breath. 'Phew' he whispered.  
  
"What was that?" Ron asked Harry.  
  
"Nothing! Absolutely Nothing!" Harry answered.  
  
~*~  
  
Mr. Weasley finally made it to Diagon Alley. Everyone got out the car.  
  
"Ok folks, I'll meet you back at this spot in 1 hour, it shouldn't take you that long to shop for your supplies. Have fun," Mr. Weasley directed. He got back into the car and drove off.  
  
Ron ran over to the broom store. "Wow. The Firebolt XP5! It sounds so millennium don't you think?" he asked Harry.  
  
"Yeah. It's beautiful!" Harry answered gawking at the broomstick.  
  
"We only have ONE hour to do all our shopping! You can gawk at the broomstick once we FINISHED our school shopping!" Hermione hissed as she grabbed both of their collars.  
  
Ron grabbed his collar away from her. "Come on Hermione don't be such a pussy foot! We'll have plenty of time to shop!" Ron growled.  
  
Harry backed away, Hermione turned red.  
  
"Pussy foot? PUSSY FOOT!? WHO ARE YOU CALLING A PUSSY FOOT!?" she snapped.  
  
"It's true!" Ron hissed back.  
  
"OH HONESTLY GROW UP RON!" Hermione yelled. She looked at Harry. "Let's go Harry, we don't need his company!"  
  
"Well Harry's my best friend! You wouldn't leave me would you Harry?" Ron asked.  
  
"But you're smart enough to shop with me now aren't you?" Hermione questioned.  
  
"Smart? I'd say you'd be rather stupid walking in public with her!" Ron said hotly.  
  
Harry stared at both of them wondering what to do. "Er. Ginny! Let's go!" he said. He grabbed her hand and ran off.  
  
~*~  
  
"WAIT! DON'T LEAVE ME WITH THIS WITCH!" Ron cried out.  
  
"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A. Oh."  
  
Ron groaned. "SOME FRIEND YOU ARE HARRY!"  
  
"YOU'LL THANK ME LATER!" Harry shouted from across the street, he continued to run off with Ginny.  
  
Hermione watched Harry as he disappeared. "Well there's no reason in following him, let's just go. Harry will be fine."  
  
"I'm not worried about Harry. I'm worried about myself!" Ron answered.  
  
Hermione sighed. "I guess I'm just nuisance to you all the time aren't I?"  
  
She walked off. Ron ran after her. "Wait don't leave! I was joking around! Come on Hermione SAY SOMETHING!"  
  
~*~  
  
Harry and Ginny were in the robe shop. "Well Ginny it's about time I got Ron a Christmas present don't you think?"  
  
"But it's not even Christmas yet!" Ginny replied a little confused.  
  
The store owner Mr. Williams finally came to the front desk. "May I help you son?"  
  
"Yes, I'd like to buy a Gryffindor Quidditch robe, size large," Harry answered.  
  
Mr. Williams smiled, "You must be the captain. Oh it's great to see a new face! I remember young Oliver Wood buying a Quidditch robe five years ago! He was so excited about finding a seeker, especially a first year!"  
  
Ginny giggled. "Well that first year seeker is looking right at you!"  
  
Harry blushed. The owner fixed his eyes upon Harry's lightning bolt shaped scar. "My goodness! You are James Potter's son! You played seeker?"  
  
Harry nodded. "Yes. I did."  
  
Ginny giggled again. "Don't be shy Harry!"  
  
"Your father was the best seeker ever known in Quidditch Harry, and it's no surprise he handed the talent over to you! Well I best be getting your robe, best of luck to the Quidditch matches you have this year," Mr. Williams said merrily.  
  
"Th, Thank you sir," Harry replied.  
  
The store owner went to the back of the store to get the robe. Harry took a deep breath. "So are you excited to go back to Hogwarts this year?" he asked Ginny.  
  
"Oh yeah! I want to become prefect like my brother Percy!" Ginny answered.  
  
Harry smiled at her. "I betcha will become a prefect. Good luck to you then." Ginny blushed. "Thanks."  
  
Mr. Williams came out with the scarlet coloured Gryffindor Quidditch robe. Harry paid him and handed the robe to Ginny. "Put that into the bag, I want to surprise Ron at home." Ginny giggled and did what Harry said.  
  
"Bye sir, and thank you," Harry greeted.  
  
"Any time Harry Potter! Goodbye little one," Mr. Williams said to both Harry and Ginny.  
  
Harry was about to walk out the store until the store owner called to him again.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Harry, I must warn you, the sky looks peculiar today. Be careful," the owner said, he walked off to the back of the store. Harry stood at the door frozen. "The sky?" he looked up at the sky, it had a smoky grey colour now. "That's odd." he said to himself.  
  
"HARRY!" Ginny called. Harry looked back at her. "Are you ok? You look as if you've seen a ghost!" Ginny asked.  
  
Harry shook his head. "No, I'm fine. Let's go get our books."  
  
~*~  
  
An hour later Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny met back at the spot where Ron's father left them.  
  
"I think it's going to rain.." Hermione said to Ginny. Ron and Harry looked at the sky.  
  
"The sky looks. peculiar?" Harry mumbled.  
  
"It does doesn't it. Something's going to happen," Hermione interrupted. Harry looked at her with his brilliant green eyes. Even Hermione thinks something is going to happen Harry thought.  
  
"Come to think of it." Ron started to say, he paused. "You'd think it would start raining," he added.  
  
Ginny looked up at the sky. "That's true. Where is the rain?"  
  
Harry had an uneasy feeling in his heart. Something definitely was going to happen he thought. His thoughts were interrupted by the honk of Arthur Weasley's car.  
  
He stopped right in front of Harry and the gang. Hermione, Ron, and Harry sat at the back, while Ginny who was still giggling about the surprise for Ron sat at the front.  
  
"So did you get everything Harry?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yeah, what about you two?" Harry replied.  
  
Ron chuckled. "Hermione and I made a bet, if we finish our shopping before the hour is over I get to go to the broomstick store, if we finished shopping on time or late then Hermione gets to sit in the front seat of the car. Well guess who won?"  
  
Hermione sighed. "I spent 20 minutes looking at a hovering broomstick," she groaned.  
  
"That's not an ORDINARY hovering broomstick Hermione! It's the Firebolt XP5!" Ron argued.  
  
"Whatever Ron. What. ever," Hermione replied.  
  
Harry rested his head on the back seat and looked out the window. "Peculiar sky." he started to drift into a deep sleep, all the passing buildings started to fade as Harry closed his eyes.  
  
*  
  
In his dream  
  
Harry looked around, and saw everyone from Hogwarts crowding a corps and someone in a black cape who was on their knees. Suddenly Harry's scar started hurting him. He looked to his right and saw Dumbledore who looked very angry.  
  
"Professor?. (his scar started hurting again) What's going. ah. on?" Harry asked.  
  
Professor Dumbledore didn't answer, he just looked at the corps. Finally all the teachers got out their wand and pointed it at the sky. Then, all Harry saw was a flash of green light!  
  
"HARRY!"  
  
*  
  
Harry opened his eyes.  
  
"Harry? Come on. We're home," Ron said shaking him from his sleep.  
  
Harry got out of the car still a little dizzy, Ron helped him into the house. "Something wrong Harry?" Ron asked.  
  
"I had another dream." Harry answered. Hermione and Ginny turned around and looked at Harry in shock.  
  
"Another one? What was it about?" Hermione asked.  
  
Ron helped Harry to the couch. "I was at Hogwarts. Everyone was standing at a field. I think it was a Quidditch field, they all were looking down at a corps and a dark figure who was on its knees. I couldn't really tell who it was it had a black robe on with a hood, I think it was Vol- You-Know-Who. Then all the teachers got out the wand and pointed it to the sky, then all I saw after was a flash of green light hurtling towards me," Harry told them.  
  
Hermione gasped.  
  
"You don't think that could be."  
  
"Yes Hermione. It was the Avada Kedabra Curse. I think it's come back to haunt me," Harry answered a little shaken up.  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
(What did that dream mean? Find out in the next chapter) PLEASE REVIEW! THANX 


	3. Insults and Threats

Harry Potter  
  
Chapter 3 Insults and threats  
  
It was the morning of departure for Harry Potter and his friends Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. Luckily Fred, George, and Percy have graduated, so the burrow was more. peaceful?  
  
"MOM! TELL GINNY TO GIVE ME BY MY WAND!"  
  
"I DIDN'T DO IT!"  
  
"HONESTLY RON! WHERE DID YOU PUT CROOKSHANKS!"  
  
"HAS ANYONE SEEN MY FIREBOLT!"  
  
"MOOOOOOOOM!"  
  
Mrs. Weasley was downstairs making breakfast. Although she heard the havoc upstairs she was happy that her little ones were going back to Hogwarts. She could hear Ron's furious footsteps trotting down the stairs.  
  
"MOM! Where's my robes?" Ron called.  
  
"They're in your trunk dear," Mrs. Weasley sang.  
  
Ron ran back upstairs.  
  
"HARRY! 'MIONE! GUINEA PIG! WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE FOR THE TRAIN! IT LEAVES IN 2 HOURS!" Ron shouted.  
  
Ginny marched down the stairs furious. "DON'T CALL ME GUINEA PIG!" she walked in miserable into the kitchen. Mrs. Weasley was humming Hogwarts' song while she placed the eggs and bacons on the table. Ginny groaned. "I'm not hungry!"  
  
"Why what's the matter dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked.  
  
"Ron's been teasing me all day and all night! I don't want to go to school with him," she pouted.  
  
"Honestly Ginny you're acting like a baby!" Mrs. Weasley hissed.  
  
Ginny got up and started to walk out of the kitchen. "Well I am the baby of the family aren't I?"  
  
~*~  
  
In an hour everyone was packed and ready to go. Hermione, Harry, Ron, and Ginny sat down at the table and had a nice hearty breakfast. George, Fred, and Percy were still fast asleep in their rooms.  
  
Mr. Weasley ran down the stairs. He stood at the door with a big smile on his face. "Good morning! All is well?" Mr. Weasley asked.  
  
Harry and Hermione didn't know why Mr. Weasley was in such a good mood.  
  
"I don't know what YOU'RE so happy about because we are not flying to King's Cross!" Mrs. Weasley snapped at her husband.  
  
"But Molly dear! What's the use of having a flying enhancement on the car if you can't even fly it?"  
  
"Well you should have thought of that BEFORE installing the flying enhancement!" Mrs. Weasley replied.  
  
Everyone finished eating and was ready to go. One by one they marched to the car with Mr. Weasley and Mrs. Weasley arguing behind them.  
  
"But. BUT!"  
  
"You'll have a sore one if you don't stop Arthur!"  
  
*  
  
They drove off, still remaining on the ground.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry was looking out the window anxiously waiting to see King's Cross Station, but he also started thinking again about something.  
  
"I think this year is going to be exciting! Don't you guys feel it?" Hermione asked. Harry nodded and smiled at her.  
  
The car stopped and everyone came out and gathered their things. The station was crowded.  
  
"Nine and three quarters this way chaps!" Mr. Weasley said as he beckoned them towards the border. "You first Ginny."  
  
"OK" She positioned herself and ran into the border.  
  
"Harry you're up!" Harry looked around to see if anyone was looking, then finally he positioned himself and kicked off. He felt as if he was going in slow motion, he could hear his feet stomp on the ground, then suddenly as his cart with all this possessions had hit the barrier Harry saw that green flash of light. He cried out and shut his eyes, suddenly he was on platform nine and three quarters.  
  
"Are you all right?" Ginny asked a little concerned on how Harry looked.  
  
Hermoine appeared, "Harry we heard you scream! Is everything all right?"  
  
Ron appeared next. "All right there Harry?"  
  
"I saw it. It keeps coming back!" Harry muttered.  
  
"What keeps coming back?" Hermione asked.  
  
"The Avada Kedabra curse. I saw it a while ago!" Harry blurted out.  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were standing right behind Ron, and they heard what Harry said. Ginny started to whimper, and both Ron and Hermione went pale.  
  
"Do you think. You know who is here?" Ron asked.  
  
"Couldn't be! It's too crowded for Voldemort to make a-" Harry started to say.  
  
"FOR GOODNESS SAKES HARRY! STOP SAYING THAT BLASTED NAME!" Ron shouted with a shaky voice.  
  
"Sorry. I meant You know Who could not make a move here, for one thing your father's here and so are the other people from the Ministry of Magic," Harry explained.  
  
"Do you honestly think a tiny useless and pathetic ministry could actually whole back the dark lord," a deep voice said.  
  
Ron, Hermione, and Harry turned around.  
  
"YOU!" Ron shouted.  
  
"What do you want Malfoy?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Shut up mudblood!" Malfoy snarled.  
  
"I say there son, don't you have manners? If you're going to call people names like mudblood don't do while I'm here," Mr. Weasley said gently.  
  
Draco smirked, his ice blue eyes gave Harry the chills. He was obviously tall, handsomer, and meaner than ever before.  
  
"And what will you do? You can't do anything in your rank!" Draco hissed.  
  
Ron went red with anger, he gripped his hands firmly to land a punch right in Draco's nose, but Hermione refrained him.  
  
"He's not worth it!" Hermione whispered.  
  
"Well, well, mudblood actually has some sense, punch me, and you punch your father right to rock bottom," Draco laughed. He looked at Mr. Weasley. "Well big guy! What will you do to me?"  
  
"I have the power to expel any student that violates the law and respect of fellow wizards and muggles," Mr. Weasley said very highly. He looked at Hermione. "I suppose this isn't the first time he's called you this right Hermione?"  
  
Hermione glared at him. "He's called me a mudblood ever since my second year!"  
  
"Yeah, I replaced her name. I think her new name has a sort of ring to it.. Mudblood," he whispered and started laughing.  
  
"That's it young man I'm afraid I'll have to expel you!" Mr. Weasley shouted.  
  
Mrs. Weasley glared at the young Malfoy, while Harry and his friend's face lit up! Draco. gone? Too good to be true Harry thought. And boy was he right.  
  
"Not on my turf Weasley, expel my son and I'll see that you never get a job for the ministry again," a cold and dark voice said as he walked up to Draco.  
  
"Lucius!" Mr. Weasley growled.  
  
The man looked almost like Draco Malfoy, he wore a black trench coat with a black suit. He placed his hands on Draco's shoulders.  
  
"My son. Did you hurt anyone?" Lucius asked.  
  
Draco looked at Harry, Hermione, and the Weasleys. "They seem to be fine father."  
  
Lucius released his son and walked up to Mr. Weasley.  
  
"You threaten my boy one more time Weasley and I'll throw you in Azkaban! I have a right to. So I suggest you stay away from my son!" he growled. He turned around and started to head to the other end of the train. "Come Draco, we have no time for mudbloods, and losers."  
  
Draco smiled and walked towards his father's direction. The Weasley's glared back.  
  
"Well there goes twiddle dumb and twiddle dumber." Hermione whispered in Harry's ear.  
  
"I swear one of these days." Mr. Weasley muttered angrily. The train started the whistle.  
  
"OH DEAR! We better hurry! Arthur! FORGET THOSE GITS AND HELP THEM ON!" Mrs. Weasley instructed.  
  
"Sorry Molly it's just that. Those Malfoy's really upsets me!" Mr. Weasley said.  
  
"I know honey, but forget them and help Ginny she's got a lot of things in her trunk," Mrs. Weasley replied.  
  
Ginny tried to push her trunk up onto the train, he was about to fall back on her until Ron and Mr. Weasley came to her rescue. "Thanks," she said with her face blushed.  
  
Harry helped himself on the train with his trunk along with the rest of his friends and soon the train was leaving.  
  
The whistle blew again and the train began to move.  
  
Mrs. Weasley was waving to them with her handkerchief. "BYE GINNY! HAVE A GOOD YEAR! RON! STAY AWAY FROM MALFOY! HARRY DON'T GO LOOKING FOR TROUBLE! HERMIONE! GOOD LUCK WITH ARITHMACY! BYE!"  
  
"BYE EVERYONE! AND RON! DON'T MIX YOURSELF UP WITH DRACO! PLEASE!" Mr. Weasley shouted.  
  
Everyone waved goodbye and the station was going out of sight.  
  
It was a rather uneventful trip out of Muggle land. Hermione and Ginny were sleeping and Ron and Harry were looking out the window.  
  
"Hey Harry! What do you reckon will happen this year?" Ron asked.  
  
"Well.. I hope we get a good defence against the dark arts teacher like Professor Lupin, or Mad eye, but I don't know. Something tried to stop me from coming back. Although I really didn't let that worry me," Harry said with a giggle in his voice.  
  
"You mean those dreams and you know who?" Ron asked.  
  
The train started to wobble, and Hermione's head was on the window. She knocked into the window which woke her up. "ouch." she rubbed her head which made her beautiful curls bounce.  
  
"Good morning sleeping beauty!" Harry teased.  
  
"Oh please. I wouldn't call that sleep, more like a headache," she grumbled while still rubbing her head.  
  
"What were you saying Harry?" Ron asked.  
  
"That same dream keeps occurring and it doesn't want to leave me," Harry answered.  
  
"You mean the Avada Kedabra curse?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Not only that. But Dumbledore. you know when something disappoints him he has a sad look?"  
  
Ron and Hermione both nodded.  
  
"Not this time. He was extremely angry, he almost reminded me of Vernon!" Harry exclaimed.  
  
"Why! What would make him so angry?" Hermione asked.  
  
"There was also someone kneeling near a corpse. It had a dark hood and cloak covering them so I couldn't see," Harry told them.  
  
"It had to have been you know who!" Ron said very loud.  
  
Harry hushed him. "We don't want to scare anyone! There was also one thing I didn't tell you, I just figured it out this morning on the car ride to the station.. It wasn't just a dream, it was a premonition! My scar was hurting! Usually when my scar hurts it's warning me of danger! I think You Know Who is at Hogwarts!"  
  
"What! IMPOSSIBLE! NOT AFTER WHAT HAPPENED LAST YEAR! HE'S YET AGAIN STILL AT HIS LAST BREATH!" Ron yelled.  
  
Hermione covered his mouth. "You git! You'll scare everyone!" she whispered.  
  
Ginny was still asleep though.  
  
Harry continued. "Look at the sky! It looks just as gray when we were back at Diagon Alley!"  
  
"Yes. I feel something's about to happen," Hermione agreed.  
  
"Do you guys have a cold feeling in your heart?" Ron asked.  
  
Harry and Hermione nodded. They looked at Ginny. "We have to protect everyone! Prepare for the worst you guys," Harry said very seriously.  
  
*  
  
To Be Continued 


	4. Dumbledore's Reaction

Harry Potter- Masters of the Phoenix Chapter 4  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter characters, only this story and a new character that goes by the name of Anastasia. That's all..  
  
The train started to slow down. Harry looked out the window and saw nothing but fields.  
  
"This is strange. We're not at Hogwarts yet!" he said a little nervous. The Dementor incident flashed in his mind. It was a painful experience, Harry almost had the life suck out of him by a Dementor.  
  
"Don't worry Harry, I'm sure. It's only a technical problem." Hermione said with a bit of fright in her voice, she was obviously remembering the Dementor incident as well.  
  
"What are you talking about Hermione! The train's magical!" Ron hissed.  
  
Hermione remained silent, they all were. The lights flickered on and off. Harry was seriously getting scared, but why? He wasn't afraid of the Dementor in his third year, now he's sixteen!  
  
"Harry are you all right?" Ron asked. Harry looked down at Ginny who was sleeping peacefully. Why should he be afraid, maybe he should take a nap. 'How can I sleep at a time like this!. no. Relax! Nothing's going to happen!' Harry thought. He felt like beating himself up.  
  
"Harry?" Hermione called.  
  
Harry gripped his robes which he changed into earlier on the train. He's green eyes were pierced at the window, sweat crept down his face. The train suddenly started to move slowly.  
  
"Harry we're moving!" Ron shouted out. Harry broke away from his thoughts and looked at both Ron and Hermione.  
  
"You don't look to good Harry, why don't you lay down a little." Hermione said now looking as worried as Harry.  
  
Harry stood where he was with his eyes again fixed at the window, Hogwarts School was in sight now.  
  
"It's so dark." he muttered.  
  
Hermione sat beside Harry and looked out the window, she agreed, and Ron followed.  
  
"What's going on?" Ron asked.  
  
"I don't know Ron." Harry said in a small voice. The green flash a light appeared again hurdling towards him then it vanished. He wasn't scare, and didn't move an inch. The green flash appeared again and again! Harry started to get a headache. He closed his eyes and ran his hand through his messy hair which went back to its original state.  
  
Hermione checked his forehead. "You have a fever, Harry please before we go you better close your eyes and take a little nap. It'll helped!"  
  
Harry leaned back and closed his eyes again; he went into a deep dreamless sleep. Hermione let out a breath of relief.  
  
"He's really thinking too hard.." Hermione said.  
  
"You should talk," Ron replied.  
  
"Oh please Ron, don't argue now! I'm worried about Harry, he's never been like this before!" Hermione said in a concerned tone.  
  
"I say a little nap will help him, let's take one too before we get off the train," Ron answered as he closed his eyes, Hermione did the same and everyone was asleep.  
  
*  
  
In two hours Ginny was awake by the train that came to a complete stop. She looked out the window, it was drizzling a little, but the sky was completely dark. She yawned and looked over at Ron, Hermione, and Harry who were leaning against each other.  
  
She started to shake Ron. "Hey! We're here!"  
  
Ron woke up with red eyes. "What's that? We're here?"  
  
He looked at Ginny who had a big smile.. "Geroff!" He pushed her off  
  
He shook Hermione and Harry awake. "Hey we're here!" Ron shouted. Hermione got up from Harry's arm and Harry sat up too. He was feeling a lot better and his fever was gone. He walked off the train with his friends.  
  
"Is it midnight?" he asked them.  
  
"No clue!" Ron answered.  
  
" 'Arry! Ron! Hermione!" a familiar voice shouted out. Harry turned around. "HAGRID!"  
  
Hagrid walked up to them. "It's nice ter see you again." He said to all of them.  
  
"Hagrid, what time is it?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Been gettin' some strange weather done here Hermione.." He pointed to the sky. "Those clouds there are storm clouds they are! It's 'bout five right now. Strange isn't it? It's only drizzling and we've been gettin' dark clouds like those."  
  
Hagrid started calling the first years. Harry went pale.  
  
"Five? Impossible! It's way too dark to be five! The sun set's at six or seven since summer's not over yet!" Ron said.  
  
"We better get to the castle, maybe we can talk to Professor Dumbledore, and Harry looks as if he's seen a ghost," Hermione said to Ron.  
  
Harry wasn't paying attention to what Ron and Hermione were saying, he was too busy wondering why he's afraid of things like Voldemort or Dementors when he wasn't scared of them in the past. It doesn't make any sense he thought.  
  
Harry walked behind Hermione and Ron thinking. He looked to his left and saw the hoops for the Quidditch field, Harry continued to stare at them until he reached to the carriage to carry him to Hogwarts Castle.  
  
*  
  
Harry and his friends walked into the Great Hall. Although a lot of things were going through Harry's mind, he was quite distracted at the sight of the Great Hall. He looked in awe at the scarlet coloured banners belonging to Gryffindor hanging from the ceiling of the Great Hall. The candles were dimly lit and the bewitched ceiling looked exactly like outside, dark and hazy. And the golden plates and goblets were shining. Harry took his seat beside his fellow Gryffindors Dean Thomas, and Neville Longbottom along with Ron and Hermione. The rest of the table was packed with second years, in Harry's fifth year many children were enrolled at Hogwarts the sorting nearly took 2 and a half hours. Ron, Hermione, Dean, and Neville were chatting while Harry's eyes were fixed at Dumbledore who looked very pleasant at the moment. It was hard to believe that Dumbledore could get very angry Harry thought thinking of his dream. He rose from his seat and the candles lit up.  
  
"WELCOME BACK TO HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY!" he said very loudly, the entire Great Wall was filled with cheers. "AND WELCOME FIRST YEAR STUDENTS!" The first years were at the door. "We will begin the sorting momentarily," Dumbledore said has he walked down from the table to talk to a Professor.  
  
Harry noticed that Dumbledore was talking to Professor Snape, his worst teacher. Harry hated Snape as much as Snape hated him. Dumbledore's smile weakened to a frown. Harry jumped a little, was his dream coming to life! 'No. I'm just being a worry wart,' he thought.  
  
Dumbledore and Snape both walked over to the table. Dumbledore gave a fake smile, Harry could tell. "Ahem. Let the Sorting Ceremony begin!" he said, the students filtered in.  
  
Suddenly Dumbledore gasped. McGonagall turned around to the door, so did everyone else. There was a flash of red light that zoomed pass the Great Hall's door, then a green one! Dumbledore walked down towards McGonagall. He whispered "Keep everyone under control." McGonagall did nothing but nod. Dumbledore walked outside swiftly.  
  
*  
  
He looked around the castle from the entrance then saw another green light flash from the Quidditch field. He ran back in to get the other professors.  
  
*  
  
McGonagall was standing at the entrance, she noticed Dumbledore racing towards her. She immediately knew what was going. Dumbledore stopped at her out of breath. "Is it..?" McGonagall asked very worried. Dumbledore nodded. "Oh Albus." she said with a bit of sorrow in her voice. Dumbledore rose up. "PROFESSORS FOLLOW ME! PREFECTS ESCORT THE STUDENTS TO THEIR COMMON ROOMS!.." everyone was silent. Dumbledore started to look angry. Harry looked in those angry blue eyes. "My dream." he mumbled. "No! NO HARRY!" Hermione shouted. Harry rose from his seat and ran towards the entrance. McGonagall stopped him by grabbing his robe. "Mr. Potter now is not the time to be wondering around, do as you're told and go to your Gryffindor Common Room," McGonagall said firmly.  
  
Harry pushed her away. Hermione and Ron got up, they saw that Harry look like he was about to attack someone. Everyone was silent.  
  
"You can't. do this.." he said trying to hold in anger.  
  
"I do anything I please Mr. Potter, you will go to the Gryffindor Common Room or be expel!" McGonagall said extremely upset.  
  
"Do as you're told Harry Potter," Dumbledore said with a weak tone.  
  
"NO! NO I WILL NOT! YOU TRY YOUR BEST TO PROTECT ME BUT I DON'T NEED YOUR PROTECTION!" Harry yelled very angrily.  
  
"I WILL NOT BE SPOKEN TO THIS WAY!" Dumbledore yelled.  
  
Harry pushed him aside. "THEN EXPEL ME!" He ran to the door.  
  
"HARRY!" Ron and Hermione both yelled as they ran up to Dumbledore. Dumbledore looked at them with sad eyes. "He's expelled."  
  
Hermione stopped dead in her tracks, Ron went pale. "You.YOU CAN'T!" Ron said as tear streamed down his eyes.  
  
"He has broken the rule and deliberately disobeyed me." Dumbledore said in a weak tone.  
  
Hermione was thinking of a way to get Harry out of this situation. She looked around and saw the nervousness of all the students. Even the Slytherins wouldn't dare speak. Her face lit up.  
  
"HE'LL GO AWAY!" Hermione blurted out.  
  
"What?" Ron asked.  
  
Hermione looked at Dumbledore with a glimpse of hope in her eyes. "Professor Dumbledore, please. Understand, Harry thinks that if he confronts Voldemort he'd leave us alone. His scar is bound to repel the Avada Kedavra curse again, or at least that's what he thinks, but there is a possibility that he would die. Understand Professor McGonagall that Harry did not run out to disobey you because you were trying to protecting him, he's trying to protect you!" Hermione said with tears now started streaming down her eyes.  
  
"It's a sacrifice he was willing to take." Ron added.  
  
McGonagall looked at Dumbledore. "Albus?" Dumbledore looked at the students and teachers.  
  
"TEACHERS FOLLOW ME! PREFECTS LEAD THE STUDENTS TO THEIR COMMON ROOMS! Hermione, Ron, although I don't approve of this, I have no choice, you two will follow me," Dumbledore said as a tear streamed down his eyes.  
  
*  
  
Harry ran towards the Quidditch field, it was pitch dark. "I'M THE ONE YOU WANT!" he yelled. It was silent, he looked on the floor and as the dream predicted he found a corpse and a dark figure kneeling by it. 'I'll change the fate of the dream!' he thought. He walked towards the dark figure. "DID YOU HEAR ME! TRY IT! KILL ME!" Harry shouted very angrily.  
  
"What? Why?" a girl's voice said. Harry stopped and looked around. "Is this some kind of joke!?" he asked.  
  
The Quidditch field lit up.  
  
"Welcome. Mr. Potter," another voice said. It was a very dark and sinister voice. Harry looked around once again and back at the dark figure kneeling on the floor. "COME AND GET ME!" Harry called out.  
  
"Help him." the girl's voice said, Harry looked at the dark figure. "HELP HIM! HE IS GOING TO DIE!" the girl shouted to Harry. "You're not Voldemort? Then who. just called my name?" Harry asked.  
  
". harry." a weak voice called too. Harry looked down at the corpse. wait. it's not dead!  
  
Harry walked closer to the nearly deceased person and got a glimpse of him. "No. NO!!!"  
  
To be Continued. 


End file.
